


Her Name Is...

by ProfoundCranium



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Volume 3, Repressed Feelings, cybernetic limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Yang's off balance. It's an obvious fact of life. You don't lose a limb and come out of it perfectly fine. But she's not off balance for the reason that Tai thinks. The real reason is a lot more complicated.





	Her Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, i wrote this last year. It is SO bad. But I'm posting it because constructive criticism is a good thing. And flaming is funny.

"Ya know, I saw your fights. From the Vytal Festival."

 

I sighed knowing what conversation we were about to have. I already knew what he meant. After all we have been training outside for weeks for the this exact reason. And the fact that I was currently lying spread eagle in our front yard was evidence that I still had awhile to go before I was back in tip top shape.

 

"Oh let me guess, I was sloppy." The sarcastic tone in my voice couldn't be more obvious. Suprisingly Tai chuckled at my response.

 

"No, no not sloppy. You were predictable and stubborn and maybe a little boneheaded."

 

I sat up and looked at Tai, wanting him to get to the point instead of continually insulting my intelligence. When he turned around to look at me his gaze was one of cautious thought.

 

"Do you realize that you used your Semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?"

 

I didn't know what he was getting at and I was already frustrated so I answered with my own question. "So what? How is me using my semblance different from anyone else using theirs?"

 

Tai started to walk away from Zwei up to me while he answered. "Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum."

 

I didn't know how to respond to that so I remained silent and turned away, looking out to the forest. Tai stopped behind me, obviously not prepared to drop the subject.

 

"I'm Serious Yang! You can take damage and dish it out twice as hard but that doesn't make you invincible!"

 

Tai crouched down to my level and I finally looked at him realizing that there was no way out of this conversation.

 

"Yes your Semblance is great when your in a bind but what if you miss? What happens when their stronger? What then? Now your just weak and tired!" I looked away after that. I knew he was right, after all, I lost my arm for the exact reason he's describing.

 

"You've always been one to burn brighter than anyone else. Whether it was your smile or, well, I remember your first haircut."

 

I shoved away Tai's hand that was wandering too close to my hair. Tai then got up and walked a respectable distance away before continuing.

 

"But….you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head and think before you act. Your semblance is a great fallback but don't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you. Obviously." Tai  trailed off after that and I can understand why. To be honest I was sad too, but for different reasons than Tai was. I brought up my prosthetic arm and studied it for a moment before deciding on a decision.

 

"I know." The sullenness in my voice must have been more obvious  than I thought because Tai was at my side in an instant with a concerned look on his face.

 

"What do you mean Yang?"

 

I looked at my lap before I continued, mainly because I didn't want Tai to see my face at the moment.

 

"I know. I need to think ahead more, I need to keep my cool more and view things from an analytical perspective. I need to stop trying to brute force my way through things and I need to find away around it instead."

 

I looked up at Tai. He looked confused and even a little suspicious.

 

"What? You surprised at my knowledge of my own flaws?"

 

Tai smiled at that before answering.

 

"Yeah kinda, I always figured you thought of yourself as perfect and incapable of making mistakes."

 

I lied down on the grass and gazed at the clear blue sky for a moment before responding.

 

"I used to. Until I met someone that told me pretty much everything your telling me now. The only difference was that she had a whole hell of a lot more pull with me than you did."

 

I turned to the left and saw a lone purple lily on the edge of the tree line. I stared at it for awhile before continuing.

 

"She was my partner at Beacon and it's because of her that I got better. I dropped the whole invincible girl act after our first sparring match together, during which she wiped the floor with me."

 

That seemed to amuse Tai as he chuckled at my expense.

 

"Well, I bet that was fun."

 

"Actually, it was. After that fight I questioned her on how she beat me so easily and she said the same things you just said, showing examples for every one. She taught me how to watch myself during a fight and I learned that I wasn't invincible after several stab wounds."

 

"Alright I'm gonna stop you there. If you already knew all this information than why are still not as good as you used to be. We've been at this for weeks and you still aren't as good as you were at Beacon."

 

I tilted my head towards Tai and decided to tell him.

 

"Alright I'll tell you why. Do me a favor and look around for me."

 

Tai looked confused at my request but he complied anyway.

 

"Now tell me Tai, who do you see here?"

 

"Um, you, me, and Zwei?"

 

"Exactly, that's why I'm worse."

 

"Yang, I don't follow."

 

I looked up at Tai's clueless face and then decided to settle for staring at the sky.

 

"One of the thing's my partner taught me was how to work with her. We became a team in every sense of the word. We would cover each other's weakness's. I didn't have to worry about how mad or reckless I was because she always had my back, and I always had hers. And before you say anything like I know your about to."

 

"Damn you know me too well."

 

I glared at Tai for a moment before resuming staring at the sky.

 

"As I was saying, just because we covered each other didn't mean we ignored our flaws altogether. We practiced all the time to get better as a combat unit and as friends. "

 

"Sounds like you two were close, but I do have a question. Where's your partner now?"

 

Suddenly I felt like I wanted to cry but I had to keep going, so I closed my eyes tight to stop the flow of tears Before opening them again to resume staring at the sky.

 

"I'm getting there Tai, just let me finish. During the fall of Beacon my partner was attacked by a white fang member. I watched as he stabbed her in the gut and I lost it. Last thing I remember is launching towards the guy before blacking out. When I came to my arm was gone, and so was my partner. She left me."

 

Tai seemed confused at first then he looked resigned.

 

"What was her name Yang?"

 

Then my throat went dry. I still couldn't do it. I still couldn't say her name. Just hearing her name sent me into a sob fest. But something told me that I had to say it. Just once.

 

"Her name is, h-her name is…."

 

I gripped my pants harder as I struggled to keep my vision.

 

"Damn it, why can't I say it? Her name is……"

 

I couldn't say it, my throat locked up every time I tried. I felt a pair of arms lift me and wrap around my torso. I was confused at first until I heard Tai speak.

 

"Let it go Yang. You won't be able to speak it until you let it go."

 

I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt a throbbing in my chest that I had been ignoring up until now. I felt my eyes get wet and my chest constrict before I understood what he wanted me to do. I relaxed before saying it slowly.

 

"Her name is ….Blake Belladonna."

 

That was it, after I said it I broke. Every bit of sorrow I had built up spilt out of me as I started crying like I was twelve years old again.

 

"Shh it's okay Yang, just keep talking, tell me what's wrong."

 

I started to just blubber and spout incomprehensible speech as my dad held me.

 

"I l-loved her! S-so M-much. And, and she l-left! I miss her s-so much. I-I lost my arm for her and she just left m-me! I-I just want her back!"

 

Eventually my Blubbering calmed down to shaky breathing. I sat up and leaned away from Tai as I climbed out of his lap. I lied back down on the ground and turned my back to Tai before continuing my thoughts.

 

"My fighting isn't on point because no-one is covering my back anymore. I'm off balance and the only way to fix it is if Blake were here. But she isn't and I don't know why."

 

"Well, do you want to know?"

 

I froze as I heard a new voice. A voice I recognized, but it couldn't be. Could it? I slowly sat up and turned around towards the dirt trail leading up to the house, and I saw her, Blake. She looked good. A white trench coat over a small black tank top, complete with a set of black tights. The most startling discovery was that Blake wasn't wearing her bow. Instead her cat ears blew in the wind freely.

 

"Hi Yang."

 

Tai looked confused as he sat still staring at Blake, but I didn't care. Suddenly I felt a lot more balanced and as Blake walked towards me I knew she did too. They're were ton of things I could have done, like run towards her telling her how much I missed her or how glad I was that she was okay. But I did what felt natural instead, I smiled at her.

 

"Hi Blake."

 

She smiled and I did too.

 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
